explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Manhunt
'' |image= |series= |production=40272-145 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Tracy Tormé (as Terry Devereaux) |director=Rob Bowman |imdbref=tt0708747 |guests=Diana Muldaur as Dr. Katherine Pulaski, Majel Barrett as Lwaxana Troi / Computer Voice, Robert Costanzo as Slade Bender, Carel Struycken as Mr. Homn, Rod Arrants as Rex, Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien, Robert O'Reilly as Scarface, Rhonda Aldrich as Madeline, Mick Fleetwood as Antedean dignitary, Wren T. Brown as Transporter pilot |previous_production=(TNG)Up the Long Ladder (Overall)Star Trek V The Final Frontier |next_production=The Emissary |episode=TNG B19 |airdate=4 September 1991 |previous_release=(TNG)Up the Long Ladder (Overall)Star Trek V The Final Frontier |next_release=The Emissary |story_date(s)=Stardate 42859.2 |previous_story=Up the Long Ladder |next_story=The Emissary }} =Summary= The Enterprise is ordered to escort two Antedean ambassadors to an important conference to take place on the planet Pacifica. The Antedeans are transported aboard in a self-induced catatonic state—to reduce the stress of space travel—along with a plentiful food supply for when they awaken, in accordance with their custom. En route, the Enterprise is ordered to rendezvous with a shuttlecraft carrying the Betazoid telepath ambassador Lwaxana Troi, mother of ship's counselor Deanna Troi, and her mute manservant Mr. Homn. Due to his previous experience with her (see "Haven"), Picard does not entirely welcome Lwaxana's presence, as she tends to be overbearing and lack tact, but Starfleet's instructions are that she be afforded full diplomatic courtesy. Lwaxana invites Picard to dinner, and he is surprised to find that rather than the formal diplomatic function for the entire senior staff that he expected, it is a romantic setting for just the two of them. Picard manages to evade her advances, inviting android Lieutenant Commander Data to join them, and manipulating him into taking over the conversation with long-winded anecdotes. Troi explains that her mother has entered "The Phase": a stage in the life of a middle-aged Betazoid woman when her sex drive drastically increases, albeit clouding her judgment, and that she is searching for a new husband (having been long-since widowed). Picard chooses to retreat to the Holodeck to hide from her, leaving Commander Riker in charge. Frustrated by Picard's mysterious absence, Lwaxana chooses to target Riker instead, and apparently ignoring the possibility that her daughter still has feelings for him, makes a surprise announcement to the bridge crew that they will be married. Following this development, and as the Antedeans have meanwhile been revived, Riker goes to the holodeck to notify Picard. Lwaxana follows, and having determined that Riker is not interested either, switches her attention to a character from Picard's Dixon Hill simulation, who returns her affections, forcing Picard to somewhat reluctantly inform her that her new husband-to-be is merely a holographic projection. When the ship arrives at the conference and collected ambassadors prepare to beam down to the planet, Lwaxana offhandedly informs the crew that the Antedeans are actually assassins. Though they vehemently deny this, scans immediately show that they are carrying explosives, just as Lwaxana indicated, and they are taken into custody. She remarks that while she did not manage to find a new husband, at least she saved the conference, and as she is beaming away, playfully chastises Picard for having "such naughty thoughts" about her, much to his dismay. =Errors and Explanations= Internet Movie Database Incorrectly regarded as goofs # In The Big Goodbye, Picard coughed immediately after lighting a cigarette, a normal reaction for a non-smoker. This time he puffs away without any problem. (IMDB) This may merely be an indication that, after playing Dixon Hill in several (not shown) adventures, Picard has either gotten used to smoking, or at least learned how to puff a cigarette without inhaling the smoke, thus avoiding the coughing. # If Lwaxana is a powerful telepath, then there is no need for Deanna Troi to have a conversation in the hallway when she and her mother could communicate by thought. (IMDB) She simply prefers this method of communication at times. # Lwaxana says the Antedians' minds were easy to read. (IMDB) Their hibernation cycle at the beginning may have prevented her from sensing their malicious intentions early on. Plot holes # In the teaser, a small vessel transports Lwaxana Troi to the Enterprise. The normal course of action would be to bring the vessel into one of the shuttle bays, specially given both facts that she "hates" the sensations provoked by beaming up and that she "will never completely trust this transporter device." Inexplicably, she is beamed up from the small vessel instead. 'The transport ship, although small, may be too large for the shuttlebays.'IMDB entry tt0708747 =Sources= Category:The Next Generation Category:Episodes